Steven Carrington
Steven Carrington is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by James Mackay. The son of Blake Carrington, and biologically Joseph Anders, Steven is an environmental activist with a flair for making his billionaire father pay for his unethical mistakes. He also has an on/off relationship with Sam Jones. He currently resides in a mental institution in Paris following severe manipulation caused by his long-lost brother Adam Carrington, who assumed an alias and convinced Steven that he was losing his sanity. Steven's fate is currently unknown. Biography Steven Carrington was born in 1988 in Atlanta, Georgia, to Alexis Carrington and Joseph Anders. Alexis had an affair with the Carrington families butler, Joseph Anders, who impregnated her. She lied and claimed that Blake was the biological father so that she would remain in the Carrington family, and her child would be an heir to their fortune. Because of this, Steven is the second oldest Carrington child, following his kidnapped brother, Adam. He is the older brother of Fallon Carrington, and the older half-brother of Kirby Anders. Steven remained unaware of his true parentage until he was in his twenties. As an adult, Steven clashed with his legal father on the companies policies and ethics and decided to leave Atlanta. He helped fund several environmental protests, some even against Carrington Atlantic. Throughout the Series Steven and Fallon lived a happy life when their mother Alexis was around. As an adult, Steven left the Carrington manor to do his own thing. After getting a call from Blake, he returns home only to reunite with his sister and Anders, their majordomo. There, Blake introduces them to Cristal Flores, his fiancée, and business partner. Fallon however bitterly dislikes her and storms off in a huff. Steven kindly apologizes to Cristal for her stubborn behavior and starts to accept her as a step-mother. At a bar, he later meets Sam, Cristal's nephew and the two go to the hotel and have sex. Now getting involved with Police Chief Stansfield, teaming up with Jeff Colby and clashing with Blake, Steven is willing to do the right thing all the time. Personality Steven can be considered the black sheep of his family, as he doesn't share in their political, ethical, and business beliefs. He is a levelheaded and rational individual, often forming opinions on both logic and emotion. He is very intelligent, well-mannered and mature for his age. In most situations, he is concerned and remains calm. While his family often acts uncaring and seeks to further their business interests, Steven is noticeably kinder and distances himself from corporate politics in favor of supporting environmentalism and charity. He is an extremely passionate person in every aspect of his life and is protective of his family and those he cares about. Specifically, his sister, Fallon, and ex-husband, Sam. Steven was manipulated by Adam during his time in France and made to believe he had a mental illness that impaired his judgment. Adam achieved this by faking Steven's robbery and loss of passport, only to have it reappear later. Adam also made Fallon and Sam believe that Steven's "friend" and Paris-co ed was made up in Steven's mind. He was later admitted to a psychiatric facility after he was found by Fallon and Sam after the trio were lead to believe Steven was going to commit suicide. In the facility, Adam revealed his true identity to Steven, who was being forced into therapy and medications to treat his believed mental illness. Relationships Blake Carrington They have a cordial and respecting connection. In some early aspects, they have their differences being on-and-off, mostly because of Blake's involvement with Stansfield causing Steven to become obstinate. After trying to run off with his ex Ted, Blake froze all of Steven's accounts and wouldn't give a dime. Throughout the series, Steven and Blake reconciled and respect each other. In episode three, when the burglar stole Blake's valuables and injured him, Steven comes to his father's rescue, showing concern for him. Through their ups and downs, they care for each other. Cristal Carrington His connection with her is very friendly and nice. He admits he likes her a lot and accepts her, unlike his sister. At the wedding, they bond until Sam appears and reveals to be her nephew. In some episodes, Steven and Cristal barely interact with each other. Fallon Carrington Their relationship is very well-mannered and supportive. They care about each other very much. In episode one when Steven and Fallon were children, Fallon raps a cheerful but raging message about charity. While their mother Alexis holds a camera and Steven playing the piano. He angrily shouts her name for messing up his piano song. Now grown up, they reunited at the house and hug. They are comrades and friends all in one. When Fallon does something bad, Steven is always there to help. In episode seven when Blake kicks Fallon out of the football party for her sassy attitude, Steven sympathetically persuades her to stay. Even though she doesn't want to, they love each other so much to protect each other. Sam Jones See main article: Sam-Steven relationship. Appearances Season 1 (22/22) Season 2 (9/22) Trivia * In Don't Con A Con Artist, his mother finally reveals to him about Adam's existence and her efforts to find him. Steven jumps on board because he wants her to be happy again and he's curious about his older brother. * He's very talented when it comes to playing the piano and * He is also a skilled fighter *Steven's first baby food was white truffles. *Steven had a pregnancy scare with Melissa Daniels . However, a paternity test revealed that the child wasn't his. *Contrary to what he thought his entire life, Steven is the son of Joseph Anders not Blake Carrington. This was due to his mother's affair with Anders. *On May 24, 2019, Paula Sabbage, one of the head writers for the show, revealed that the Dynasty writers are saving Steven's political career for a potential 4th season arc for this particular Carrington.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx2iB9bn5hl/ Notes * In the original series, his relationship with his homophobic father was very complicated. In the reboot, Steven's sexuality is not a problem for Blake but their relationship is complicated due to different opinions in business and politics. * In the original series, his sister Fallon was the oldest child. In the reboot, he is the oldest. ** However, in the reboot, it was revealed in I Answer to No Man, that there is at least one more Carrington child named Adam who is the eldest. * In the original series, he had a son named Danny with Heather Lockclear's version of Sammy Jo in 1982, during their brief marriage together. In the reboot, his brief parentage with Melissa Daniels may have been a nod to Danny's existence. However, Steven wasn't the biological father of Melissa's child. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Steven.jpg Steven-2.jpg Cast.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-45.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-23-56.png Capture+ 2018-05-14-13-33-53.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Capture+ 2018-11-03-20-11-46.png References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Machado Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Spanish Speaking Characters